


Don't Look Back

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Series: Professor Dean Winchester AU [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: Professor Winchester takes a big step that will affect his and the reader’s future, forever. The final installment of my Professor Winchester series. Inspired by the song Don't Look Back by Boston.





	

_Don't look back_  
_A new day is breakin'_  
_It's been too long since I felt this way_  
_I don't mind where I get taken_  
_The road is callin'_ _  
Today is the day_

“So, how’s your last day of freedom feel?” Sam chuckled, holding the front door open with his foot so Dean could carry the box of books inside.

“Like every other day since I proposed,” Dean laughed. He set the box on the floor and dropped to the couch, propping his feet on the table in front of him.

“Is that the last of her stuff?” Sam yelled over his shoulder on his way to the kitchen. Dean could hear the fridge open and close, the sound of bottles clinking together.

“I think so,” he replied. “She’s got some stuff in her car, said she’ll bring it over when she’s done at work.”

Sam handed him a beer and sat down beside him. “I thought you weren’t supposed to see the bride before the wedding?”

“Yeah, well, there’s a lot of things I haven’t been supposed to do when it comes to Y/N,” Dean laughed, shaking his head. “Far be it for me to pay attention to rules.”

“You know I hate wearing a tie, right?” Sam mumbled. “You’re lucky you’re my best friend.”

The two friends sipped their beers, the classic rock station Dean preferred playing in the background. Huge changes were on the horizon, but Dean was excited for them, though he was slightly nervous. Marriage was a huge step and he still had a hard time believing that so much had changed in his life in just a year.

* * *

**_Three months earlier_ **

_I can see_  
_It took so long to realize_  
_I'm much too strong_  
_Not to compromise_  
_Now I see what I am is holding me down_ _  
I'll turn it around_

 _I finally see the dawn arrivin'_  
_I see beyond the road I'm drivin'_   
_Far away and left behind_

It hadn’t occurred to him that this would be difficult, asking Y/N to marry him. Maybe difficult wasn’t the way to describe it, maybe scary as hell was a better way of putting it. He’d wracked his brain for days, desperately trying to figure out some way to ask, but everything he’d come up with seemed stupid and lame.

After three days of coming up with and then rejecting multiple ideas, he’d finally decided that simple and straightforward was best. So that was why he was sitting in his office on his ugly red plaid couch, waiting for Y/N, tapping his foot, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck, his palms sweating. He kept pulling the ring from his pocket to look at it.

“Dean?”

“In the office,” he yelled, shoving the small diamond back into his pocket for the third or fourth time.

A few seconds later, Y/N stepped through the door. She looked a little more frazzled than usual, hair in a messy bun on the top of her head, wearing old jeans and a slightly wrinkled t-shirt, with dark circles under her eyes. He knew she hadn’t slept much, not with finals, job hunting, and graduation on the horizon, and he’d have given anything to take on those burdens for her. Unfortunately, he knew that wasn’t possible.

“Hey,” he smiled. “You okay?”

“I’m exhausted,” she sighed. “I’m so done.” She dropped her bag to the floor and fell to the couch beside him. She stretched out, her feet in his lap, one arm thrown over her eyes. “I just want it to be the day _after_ graduation so I can relax.”

Dean rubbed a hand up and down her thigh, unconsciously soothing her, watching her intently.

“Enough about my shitty day,” she sighed after a few minutes, pushing herself up. She pressed a long, lingering kiss to Dean’s lips, drawing a smile from him. “How’s your day been, Professor Winchester?”

He growled a little, low in the back of his throat. She knew exactly what that did to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap. He cupped her face in both hands and kissed her, his tongue dancing across her lips.

“I missed you,” he murmured.

Y/N rested her forehead against his. “I missed you, too. Yet another reason I want it to be graduation, so I can spend every available minute I have with you.” She returned the kiss, a little desperate, a little needy, a lot wanting. She pulled his hand up her side to her breast, moaning as the tips of his fingers brushed against her breast.

Dean wasn’t quite ready to go there yet, instead putting his hands firmly on her waist and pulling away. Y/N pouted, her bottom lip poking out. He laughed, brushing his thumb over it.

“Not yet, sweetheart,” he chuckled. “I need to ask you something first.”

“Alright,” she said warily. “What is it?”

Dean could understand her trepidation, after everything they’d gone through over the last year. But things were good now, they were happy. He was hoping to make her - them - even happier. He reached into his pocket and pulled the ring free. He slipped it onto his pinky finger and held up his hand. He stared into her y/e/c eyes, grinning as they widened in understanding. He could feel her hands shaking where they rested on his arms.

“I was going to try to make this really special and I don’t know, fancy, but I decided simple was best, because you know, we’re not complicated, or wild or -”

“Dean,” she muttered.

“Sorry, sorry,” he whispered. He sat up a little straighter and cleared his throat. “Y/N, will you uh, will you marry me?”

She stared at him for what felt like an eternity, while his heart nearly pounded out of his chest as he waited for her to say something, do something. It seemed like forever before she plucked the ring from his finger and put it in the palm of her hand, examining it closely. She finally took a deep breath.

“Yes.” The word was so quiet he barely heard it. Y/N slipped the ring on her finger, a tear slipping from one eye. She threw her arms around him and buried her face against his neck, murmuring ‘yes’ over and over.

Dean could feel the sobs wracking her body, feel her tears against his neck. He ran his hands up and down her back, and pressed kisses to her cheek, jaw and temple.

“Hey, hey,” he soothed. “It’s okay, really, it is.”

Y/N sat up, wiping at her streaming eyes. She giggled, grabbed his face in her hands, scratched her fingers through his beard and kissed him, hard. “It’s better than okay,” she laughed. “It’s fucking perfect.”

They broke apart, frantically ripping at each other’s clothing, shoes, shirts and jeans landing in piles on the floor. Dean lowered her to the couch, laying her beneath him, raining kisses over every inch of her naked skin.

His hand slid down her stomach, coming to rest between her legs, his fingers teasing at her opening, slowly tracing the lips of her pussy. He eased the tip of one finger inside of her, just to the knuckle, caressing her, his thumb circling her clit, his own body responding to the sounds she was making, the thrust of her hips, the feel of her breath on his face.

She pressed her lips to his ear. “Don’t tease, Professor Winchester,” she moaned, her legs falling open.

Dean groaned, his forehead pressed to hers, two fingers sliding inside of her, her hips rocking up to meet his hand. He kissed her, thrusting his fingers in and out of her, holding her close against him, the feel of her skin against his the best feeling in the world.

He rolled to his side, taking her with him, her back against the couch, one leg thrown over his hip. He eased into her, giving her time to adjust to his size, his hips rolling slowly. She clung to his shoulders, gasping as he filled her, moving with him as he repeatedly thrust into her.

He brushed the loose hairs off of her face, cupped her chin in his hand, holding her face and kissing her, claiming her as his. Forever.

Y/N moaned into his mouth, her nails dragging down his back, scratching him, her body tensing as she came. Dean was right behind her, his own orgasm prompted by hers, the sounds she was making, the feel of her tensing around him, the taste of her skin on his tongue pushing him over the edge.

When it was over, they laid tangled together on the couch, bodies pressed together, hands intertwined. Dean kept looking at the ring on her finger, just like he had before he’d put it on her. He was relieved, relieved like he hadn’t thought he’d be, relieved that she’d agreed to be his wife. He needed her, needed her like he needed air, more than that even. She was his whole world and now he got to have her forever.

* * *

_It's a new horizon and I'm awakin' now_

_Oh I see myself in a brand new way_  
_The sun is shinin'_  
_The clouds are breakin'_   
_Cause I can't lose now, there's no game to play_

Y/N laughed and kicked her feet as Dean scooped her out of the front seat of the Impala. “Let me go! I can walk,” she squealed.

“Nope,” Dean said. “Gotta carry my bride across the threshold.” He pushed the car door closed with his hip and carried his new wife across the lawn to the front door. When he realized he couldn’t unlock the door holding her in both arms, he didn’t hesitate to lift her up and drop her over his shoulder.

“Dean!” she squealed again, kicking her feet.

He clamped one arm over her legs, holding her in place, and dug his keys from his pocket. He opened the door and stepped over the threshold. He slid Y/N off his shoulder and set her on her feet.

“I don’t think that’s how you’re -”

Dean cut her off, his lips against hers, swallowing her words. He ran his hands up and down her back, the soft silk of her dress sliding through his fingers. She looked beautiful, absolutely stunning. He hadn’t been able to take his eyes off of her all day, not even when the ceremony was over. All through photographs, the reception, every second of the day, he’d been watching her. A couple of times he had to remind himself that she had really married him, that it wasn’t just a dream.

Y/N smiled up at him when he finally released her, her arms around his waist. It took him a second to realize they were still standing in the middle of his foyer, the front door wide open. He reached back and pushed the door closed, flipping the lock, then he took Y/N’s hand and pulled her after him into the living room. He turned on the lamp at the end of the table, stepping back in shock when he saw what had been done to his home. To his and Y/N’s home.

White streamers and balloons seem to cover every surface, hanging from the ceiling, tied to the bannister, the mantle, tables, chairs, even the doorknobs and window latches. It looked like the wedding aisle at a party store had vomited all over the lower level of his house.

“What the hell?” he muttered. It only took him about two beats before he realized who was responsible for the state of their home. “Aunt Ellen.”

“Your Aunt Ellen did this?” Y/N giggled. “Does she hate us?”

Dean chuckled and dropped to the couch, pulling Y/N onto his lap. “No, but I guarantee she’s laughing her ass off.” He pushed her skirt up above her knee, his hand resting on her thigh, caressing it. He nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck, inhaling deeply, his lips just ghosting over her soft skin. She snuggled closer to him, sighing happily.

“Thank you,” she whispered, pressing kisses to the corners of his mouth. She dragged her fingers through his beard, her y/e/c shining with tears.

“For what?” he asked, squeezing her gently.

“For everything,” she replied. “But mostly for loving me, for making me your wife.”

He rested his forehead against hers. “I should be thanking you. I put you through so much -”

Y/N sat up and put her finger to his lips, cutting him off. “None of that matters now. That’s in the past. All of it. The only thing that matters is us and our future. Got it?”

“Got it,” Dean nodded. He pulled her back into his arms, tucking her head under his chin, holding her close. He pushed her hair off of her neck and kissed her.

“So, now that you’re my wife, are you going to make me get rid of my plaid couch?” he murmured against her neck.

“Are you kidding?” Y/N laughed. “I love that plaid couch, Professor Winchester.” She pressed her body against his, pushing herself up to kiss him. “After all, it’s where it all began.”

_I can tell_   
_There's no more time left to criticize_   
_I've seen what I could not recognize_   
_Everything in my life was leading me on_   
_But I can be strong_

_I finally see the dawn arrivin'_   
_I see beyond the road I'm drivin'_   
_Far away and left behind_


End file.
